Finding 'Us'
by joedan84
Summary: The unexpected happens when Chloe and Lana grow closer. Now they have to deal with it, but everyone has a different reaction. Can they get over what others think, and focus on themselves?
1. Default Chapter

Started: November 13, 2002

Finished: November 23, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Ryan, Dichotic, Skinwalker

Pairing: Chloe/Lana (slash warning!)

Rating: PG-13 

Category: Romance, Angst, Humor, Drama

Spoilers: Obscura, Tempest, Vortex, slight Ryan, Dichotic

Summary: The unexpected happens when Chloe and Lana grow closer. Now they have to deal with it, but everyone has a different reaction. Can they get over what others think, and focus on themselves?

Disclaimer: I do not own Chloe or Lana, or anything related to Smallville. Though, they are on my Christmas wish list! (Also, the items from the lunch menu I got off of The Torch's website.)

Author's Note: This is my first Chlana, so don't beat me just yet. I dedicate this story to philtre, who was the push I needed to actually write a Chlana. Also to Alicia, my never ending inspiration! And last but not least, to Mary for not shooting me when I told her I was indeed writing a Chlana and no I did not mean Chlark.

****

Finding 'Us'

Lana screamed, the wind whipping the truck in odd twists and turns. Her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. Her eyes were wide with horror. She threw herself into the floorboards, waiting for Clark to pull himself through the driver's side door like he always did. The wind whipped her hair into her eyes, making them sting. Still she waited. This time was different, this time he didn't come. This time the truck was ripped apart, with only Lana as its passenger. Lana held the metal of the truck with all her might, but it wasn't enough against the winds. She was ripped from the remains, and flung into the twisting tornado. Her scream was lost in the howling wind.

Lana woke, still screaming. She bolted upright in bed, listening to the house for a sign that she had woken someone. The only sound she heard was the beating of her heart in her ears, and the heavy sound of her breath. She pulled her hair off of her sweaty neck, and securing it with a stray ponytail holder.

Lana stood, pulling on her robe. She stepped into her matching slippers, then left her room. Her slippers padded softly down the hall to the kitchen. She pulled an ice cube out of the freezer, and ran it on the back of her neck. 

"Lana? What's wrong?" Chloe asked, walking into the kitchen.

Lana jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Yeah, screaming can wake a person up sometimes," Chloe said with a smirk. She got a cup and poured herself a cup of water from the pitcher in the refrigerator. "Are you okay?"

Lana nodded almost imperceptibly, wrapping her arms around herself. "I had a nightmare."

"I definitely know what you're talking about. Want to talk about it?" Chloe asked, taking a long drink of water.

"You haven't had nightmares like this," Lana told her, leaning against the counter.

"I'm in my coffin, buried under the ground. I'm waiting for someone to save me. I know they will. I know _Clark_ will. I'm waiting. I'm thinking, 'any second now.' But he doesn't come, and I suffocate," Chloe explained. "That was my recurring nightmare after that."

"So, maybe you do know what I'm talking about," Lana said with a small smile.

Chloe's smile mimicked Lana's. "Every night for two weeks I woke Dad up. I ended up just pulling my mattress into his room."

"You're dad's a really great person," Lana told her.

Chloe set her cup in the sink. "Yes, but we're talking about you. Want to tell me what the dream was about?"

Lana's mind spun, trying to think up something to say that wouldn't give away what she knew Clark had done; that she knew he had been in Whitney's truck. "Let's just say that what happened the night of the dance was strangely altered. Kind of like yours, only different."

Chloe nodded. "Think you can go back to sleep?"

Lana seemed to think for a moment, but didn't respond.

"Do you want to pull your mattress into my room?" Chloe asked. "Sometimes it helps if you're not alone."

"No. I couldn't bother you," Lana said nervously.

Chloe shrugged. "It's up to you. I promise I don't talk in my sleep."

"Okay," Lana answered, breaking into a smile.

***

Chloe woke the next morning before her alarm went off. She tried to turn it off, but something was holding her to the bed. Looking down she saw Lana lying beside her. Lana's head was on Chloe's shoulder, and her arm was draped over Chloe's waist.

"Lana?" Chloe asked, trying to move out from under the brunette's small frame. "Lana, what are you doing?"

"What?" Lana asked sleepily. When she realized where she was, she jumped up quickly. "I'm- I'm sorry."

Before Chloe could respond Lana fled the room.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

"Another scathing editorial?" Clark asked, with a smile. He pulled a chair up to Chloe and straddled it.

"You ask me the same thing every week," Chloe replied, her smile bright.

"And you answer it every week," Pete pointed out, straddling a chair on her other side. "Come on, play along anyway."

Chloe shook her head in amusement, and rolled her eyes. "Is there any other kind?" she asked, playing along.

"Nope," Pete answered. "What's this week's scathing editorial about?"

Chloe opened her mouth to answer as the door opened. Lana walked in, a disk in her hand. When she saw Chloe, Lana visibly tensed.

"I just wanted to hand in my article for this week," Lana said, handing the disk to Chloe. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Clark asked. "You just got here."

Lana gestured to the door. "I have…stuff to do."

"You can stay, Lana," Chloe told her, nudging Clark to pull up a chair.

"Are you sure?" Lana asked warily. "You're not mad?"

Chloe smiled. "I'm not mad at you, Lana. I don't know what happened, but I'm not mad. You have to give me more credit than that."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked, his face showing his complete and utter confusion. "Why would you be mad at Lana? Why would Chloe be mad at you?"

"Uh, I…" Lana trailed off.

"Girl stuff, Clark. You wouldn't be interested," Chloe said quickly, taking the pressure off of Lana.

"Stop now, man. You don't want to get involved in girl stuff. I know from experience," Pete told Clark, wincing dramatically.

Lana laughed. "Alright. What are you guys doing?" she asked, sitting in the chair next to Clark.

"This week's article-"

Pete cut her off. "Scathing editorial."

'This week's scathing editorial," Chloe amended. "Is about…"

"About what?" Clark asked, looking to Chloe.

It was Chloe's turn to wince. "I promised Principal Reynolds that I'd print up the lunch menu for this week."

"So, you're most scathingest of scathing editorials this week is the cafeteria menu?" Pete asked, giving Chloe a skeptical look.

Chloe shrugged. "First of all, scathingest is not a word. Second, we could always bombard Lex and force him to give us an interview. Although, if I have to hear him say 'that's classified information' one more time I might scream."

Clark laughed. "Maybe you ask the wrong questions."

"Maybe he's hiding something," Chloe shot back, giving Clark a daring look.

"I'll ask him," Clark said innocently, picking up the phone.

Chloe went back to her computer, typing up the lunch menu that sat by her monitor as Clark dialed.

"I'm dialing," Clark told her. "It's ringing."

Chloe kept her eyes on her computer. 

Clark huffed and put the phone down. "I hate it when you do that, you know?"

Chloe laughed. "I knew you wouldn't do it. You say he's your friend, but you can't even ask him a simple question," Chloe beamed.

Clark pushed himself out of his chair. "I promised Dad I'd come straight home after school to help with the chores. I have to go."

"Want me to help?" Pete asked, standing with Clark.

"Sure. If you girls want to, we can rent movies tonight after Pete and I get done working," Clark offered. "I'm sure Mom will fix some cookies or pie or something."

"That sounds great. I'll finish up here in an hour or two, then call you when I'm done," Chloe agreed.

Clark smiled. "Lana?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Lana said after a second of hesitation. 

"Bye," Pete replied, pushing Clark toward the door.

Lana stood to go too, but Chloe called her back.

"Lana, explain what happened last night. One minute you're on the floor on your own mattress, then you're in my bed? How did that happen?" Chloe asked, standing to show more authority.

"I thought you weren't mad," Lana said, slowly easing toward the door.

Chloe immediately softened. "I'm not mad, I just want to know how you ended up in _my_ bed. My _small_ bed. My _small_ bed with _me_."

"I can explain," Lana said, moving a step forward.

"Please do," Chloe told her, waiting for an explanation.

"See, I had another nightmare. It was worst that the first one. I just got scared," Lana explained.

"So you decided to get in my bed?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"When I was little I would have nightmares about my parents. I'd wake up screaming and Nell would come in and carry me to her bed and let me sleep with her. I got used to having someone close," Lana continued. "I guess I didn't even really think about it. Like I said, I'm really sorry, Chloe."

Chloe nodded, a slow smile forming. "It's okay, Lana. It just surprised me, is all. It's not everyday I wake up with someone in bed with me."

Lana laughed lightly. "So, we're okay?"

"Yeah, now help me with this article," Chloe said, sitting back at her computer. "How do I make a French dip sandwich with sauce, French fries, and orange punch sound good?"


	3. 3

Chapter 3

"We're at the pizza place. Order now or forever hold your peace," Chloe said into her cell phone, standing outside of the pizza shop. She started to write on a pad of paper. "Okay, okay. Yeah. Alright. How many? You have to be kidding me. Okay, Pete. Whatever you want. You better. Okay, be there in a minute. Bye."

"What did he say?" Lana asked, trying to look at Chloe's paper.

"They're just a _little_ hungry," Chloe told her, rolling her eyes and walking to the counter. "I need two large pizzas. One with double cheese, and pepperoni. The other with hamburger and black olives."

"Is that all?" the man asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Not even close. I also need two orders of hot wings, and three orders of breadsticks."

"They want all that?!" Lana asked, her eyes going wide.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Pete said he'd pay for half."

"Your total comes to thirty-nine fifty," the man said.

Chloe took out her wallet and handed him two twenty dollar bills.

"That's a lot of money," Lana said in amazement.

Chloe laughed. "It gets worse when we go to the deli," she said, leaning against the counter after she had gotten her change. "They always want two sandwiches a piece, a large soup, a bag of chips, a large drink, and sometimes a potato, too. Talk about expensive, but when we go to the deli they always chip in some."

"That's-" Lana started when her cell phone rang. "Hello? Didn't you just-" Lana laughed. "Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but whoever it was wants us to get some two-liters," Lana said, her eyes shining.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "And they'll drink one apiece, too."

"Here you go. Two large pizzas, two hot wings, and three breadsticks," the man said, handing the steaming boxes to Lana.

"Can I also get two two-liter cokes?" Chloe asked, handing the man a wad of bills. 

"Thank you," Lana told him as they made their way back to the car.

They drove in silence for the five minutes it took to get to the Kent farm.

Lana climbed out and grabbed the food, while Chloe grabbed the drinks and movies. Chloe led the way into the house. "Clark? Pete?"

"They're in the barn, Chloe," Martha called from the kitchen.

"Something smells great," Lana told her, setting the food on the counter.

Martha smiled. "Thank you. Clark wanted cookies, and Pete wanted brownies, so I'm baking some of each. If you want, you can take some plates out to the loft to eat. There's paper plates and cups in the pantry."

"That sounds great. Thanks," Chloe replied, getting a handful of plates and cups. She shoved them into the bag of movies.

"Here's a bowl for ice," Martha said, handing Lana a large bowl. "You can fill it up."

Lana opened the freezer, filled the bowl, then set it on top of the food.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Martha said, washing out a mixing bowl.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Chloe replied, leading the way out of the house. "Clark! Pete!"

Clark and Pete jogged out of the barn. Clark took the bowl of ice and a few boxes of food from Lana, and Pete took the drinks from Chloe.

"That better?" Clark asked with a smile.

Chloe smiled back. "Much. Thank you."

"When did you get a TV up here?" Lana asked, climbing the stairs.

Clark looked from one of them to the other, then back again.

Pete sighed and flung himself onto the couch. "Lex gave it to him."

"Clark gets a TV and all I get it a cappuccino machine," Lana teased, sitting by Pete.

"I'll be sure to tell him your Christmas list, Lana," Clark said sarcastically, opening up the boxes of food.

"And Mr. Kent let you keep it?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Clark shrugged. "I asked nicely?"

"More like begged and pleaded," Pete said, sitting forward and piling his plate. "Thanks, Chloe. Here," he said, handing her a wad of money.

"Let's watch Clark's new TV," Chloe replied, fishing into a bag for a movie. "Which first? Dragonheart, The Princess Bride, X-Men, The Mummy, or American Pie?"

"You got American Pie?" Pete asked around a bite of pizza. "Let's watch that."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm not watching American Pie."

"Then why did you get it?" Pete asked, pouting.

"Because we're going to leave the movies here and we thought you might want to watch it with Clark later," Lana answered. "We'll watch Dragonheart first."

Clark shrugged. "Fine with me," he said, catching the tape as Chloe tossed it to him.

Chloe sat on the couch by Lana, as Clark popped in the tape.

"Clark," Martha called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, Mom?" Clark asked, walking to the ledge.

"The brownies and cookies are ready. I brought the milk, too," Martha said, holding up the milk and plate of cookies and brownies.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," three voices said from in the loft.

"You're welcome. If you'd like to stay the night I set out some old clothes of mine on the guest bed for Lana and Chloe. They can stay in there. Pete can stay in your room."

"Sounds good," Clark replied, taking the food and kissing Martha on the cheek. He put the food on the desk with the rest of it, then sat on the floor between Lana and Chloe's feet.

***

"We've watched them all except for American Pie," Pete announced happily.

Lana yawned. "I'm with Chloe. I don't want to watch American Pie."

Clark kicked aside the empty food boxes, plates, and cups. He picked up the last brownie and dropped it into his mouth. "What time is it?"

Chloe looked at her watch. "Two o'clock."

"You want to go to bed?" Pete asked, stretching and hitting Lana in the head in the process. "Sorry."

Lana smiled. "Bed sounds good."

"Okay, I'll show you where the guest bedroom is," Clark said, leaving the messy loft.

The three followed Clark into the house quietly. "Here it is. The clothes are on the bed. The bathroom's down the hall. Chloe knows where everything is," Clark told Lana. "'Night."

"Goodnight," Lana answered.

"'Night, guys," Chloe replied. She walked to the bed and picked up an old tank top and pajama bottoms. "I just can't see Mrs. Kent in these pants."

Lana laughed. "Or that shirt. You think you know a person."

Both girls laughed, turning their backs to change.

"This bed is…" Lana trailed off.

"Small?" Chloe finished. "It's a full size, but it does look small. Yet very comfortable."

Lana watched as Chloe scurried under the covers. "Yes," Lana said, climbing into the other side. "I'm so tired."

"Me too," Chloe agreed, snuggling into the covers and closing her eyes. After a mere minute or two, Chloe's breathing deepened as she fell asleep.

***

Lana woke with a gasp. This made the third night in a row she had woken up with a nightmare. She thought she was over them when they stopped in time for the new school year, but after Nell left they had come back with a vengeance. She looked around, trying to recognize where she was. Oh, yeah. Clark's. Lana shifted and her hand touched something warm and soft.

Looking over she saw Chloe. Her blond hair was fanned across the white pillow, and her face had a peaceful look to it. Lana took a deep breath. She didn't know when, but at some point her feelings for her friend had changed. She could almost sense something different when she looked at Chloe.

Lana wiped the beads of sweat off of her own head, then threw the covers off of herself. She got still when the bed shifted. Chloe rolled over in her sleep, landing with her cheek against Lana's shoulder. When Lana moved her arm, Chloe threw an arm over Lana, and moved in closer, mumbling in her sleep.

Lana's breath hitched before wrapping her arms around her blonde friend. She then drifted off to sleep.

***

"Chloe, Lana, it's-" Clark swung open the bedroom door, but stopped abruptly.

"Watch out," Pete warned, walking into Clark. He pushed Clark into the room to see what he was staring at. "Whoa. I didn't need to see that."

"Yeah, me either," Clark said, pushing past Pete and shutting the door.

When the door shut, Lana woke up. Chloe now had her head on Lana's chest, and one hand was on Lana's exposed stomach. "Chloe, wake up!"

Chloe mumbled something sleepily.

"Chloe, now!" Lana said forcefully, snapping Chloe out of her dream world.

Chloe pulled back. "What-? How did I-? Huh?"

"I don't know, but I think we just had visitors," Lana said, getting out of the bed.

Chloe rubbed her eyes. "This is the second night in a row," Chloe told herself. "I don't get it."

Lana sat on the bed after she had changed. "I woke up, and you rolled over, but that's all."

Chloe almost laughed at Lana's excuse. "Don't look so scared, Lana. I'm not implying anything."

Lana blushed. "Of course you weren't, but I think that Clark and Pete were."

"And are. This is going to be fun to explain," Chloe said, tiredly.

Lana winced at Chloe's tone. Was being in the same bed with her, being in her arms, really that bad? "Yeah, we better talk to them. Wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea."

Lana almost caught a disappointed look that flitted across Chloe's eyes, but it was gone before she could catch it. She turned as Chloe got dressed, then followed her out of the room.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

"Lana, you okay?" Clark asked, taking a stool at the counter.

Lana pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked, narrowing his eyes as if he could see through Lana.

"Clark, what do you do when the person you'd go to talk to about a problem, is the one you have the problem with?" Lana asked, leaning her hip against the counter.

"Did I do something?" Clark asked nervously. "Because if I did-"

Lana cut him off. "No, it's not you," she said, conveying that truth with her eyes. 

"Then can you talk to me about it?" Clark asked hopefully.

"That's the problem, I can't talk to anyone, except who the problem's with," Lana said.

"Now who's talking in secret codes?" Clark asked with a grin, his eyes sparkling.

Lana laughed. "You're right. I'm sorry. So, did you need something?"

"I have a favor to ask. I am lost on our biology project. Can you help me?" Clark asked.

"I thought you were good at math," Lana said, grabbing a rag to wipe down the counter.

"I am, but I don't get the rest of it."

"How much of the rest of it?"

"All of it?" Clark asked, grimacing. 

Lana laughed. "I get off at nine. Why don't you come over and we can work on it?"

"Do you have to ask Chloe?" Clark asked.

Lana looked confused for a moment, retreating back into her thoughts.

"Lana?"

"Oh, no. She and Mr. Sullivan have made it clear that I'm to treat it like my own house."

"Yeah, I'll be there," Clark told her, standing up. 

"Great. Bring your notes and we can go over them," Lana said. 

"Sounds good."

***

Chloe opened the door in a dark green, spaghetti strap shirt, and green flannel plaid pajama bottoms.

"Don't you always tease me about flannel?" 

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed, her hands flying to the neckline of her shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Lana tell you? She offered to help me with the biology project," Clark said, his cheeks turning deep red.

"Uh, not exactly. She's not back yet," Chloe answered. "Come in."

Clark entered the house when Chloe moved out of the way. "Sorry. I should have told you, but I figured she would have."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair exhaustedly. "She would have, but I've kind of been avoiding her."

"You've been avoiding her? Why?" Clark asked, following Chloe into the living room.

Chloe walked to the fireplace, and twisted the key to start the fire. "Problems," she said simply.

Clark thought for a second. "Then, you're the one…"

"The one who what?" Chloe pressed.

Clark shook his head, sitting on the couch. "Nothing. What kind of problems?"

Chloe shrugged and propped herself on the arm of the couch, opposite Clark. "Just…problems," she answered, putting her feet on the cushion, then stretching them out straight.

"Okay. Are you- Is there something- I mean," Clark tried to ask.

"Spit it out, Clark," Chloe told him. She scooted her butt until she fell onto the couch cushion, her knees against her chest.

"Last weekend," Clark started. "I know you said it was an accident, but-"

"It didn't seem like one?" Chloe asked with a sigh. "Yeah, that's my problem. I don't know if it was."

"I don't understand," Clark said, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"I shouldn't be telling you this," Chloe said hesitantly as the phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, he's here. No, that's okay. Alright. I'll tell him. Bye."

Clark looked expectantly at Chloe.

"That was Lana. She says she has to count the change in the register, log it into the books, then she'll be done."

"Chloe, I won't tell. I hope you know you can trust me. I know I can trust you," Clark said sincerely.

"But you don't," Chloe muttered, not thinking Clark could hear her. "Well, that's not the first time something like that's happened. Just last time it was her on me. She had a nightmare, so she slept in my room on the floor. Only, when I woke up she was in bed with me. She said she had another nightmare and just got scared."

"And you don't believe her?" Clark asked.

"Are you okay?" Chloe countered, noticing that Clark didn't look at all mad, hurt, or even embarrassed. "You're not…"

Clark shook his head with a reassuring smile. "I'm not here to judge you, Chloe. I just want you to be able to tell me things. I know there's something else."

Chloe took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly. "Are you sure? Are you sure I can tell you this? I mean, you're in love with Lana."

Clark moved closer to Chloe, putting a hand on her knee. "Chloe, you can tell me anything."

Chloe looked around as if to see if anyone else could hear her. "The thing that's bothering me is that I didn't mind."

Clark looked at Chloe, trying to understand. "You didn't mind?"

Chloe gave Clark a look as if to say, 'Please don't make me explain.' When he didn't respond she knew she'd have to. "I didn't mind that she was in bed with me."

Clark looked dumbfounded. 

Chloe stood quickly, mistaking Clark's look. " I don't know what I was thinking. It's stupid. I never should have told you," she said quickly, pacing back and forth on the rug. "I just- I needed to tell someone. I don't know what I was thinking."

Clark was off the couch in a second. He took Chloe by shoulders to still her. "No, I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

Chloe let out a breath. "I told you a secret, now it's your turn," Chloe said, trying to break the tension with a small laugh.

"Chloe, you don't have to pretend that you're okay," Clark told her, not letting her go.

At that moment Lana came in. Chloe said hi, then left the room, leaving Clark to stare after her in shock.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

"Lana, I have a big order," Chloe said, jogging into the Talon.

"Alright," Lana replied, picking up a pen and an order pad. "Go ahead."

"I need two large coffees. One with two creams for Mrs. Kent, and one with milk and a little bit of honey for Mr. Kent. Pete wants a white chocolate caramel cappuccino, give him the biggest one you have. Clark wants a plain hot chocolate, typical," Chloe read from her list of drinks.

Lana laughed. "It's simple, and uncomplicated. Go on."

"I want a gigantic non-fat no-foam latte, and Lex wants," Chloe said, skimming the list. "The same thing, only medium."

"Wow, that _is_ a large order. What are all of you doing?" Lana asked, beginning to make the drinks.

"Going to the farmer's market. Pete is going to help Clark and Mr. Kent load and unload the produce. I'm going to help Mrs. Kent set everything up and help when people come over, and no one's really sure why Lex is going," Chloe answered with an impish smile.

Lana laughed. "In that case, I'll send some muffins."

"That would be great," Chloe told her, sliding onto a stool.

"Here's the cappuccino, lattes," Lana said, pouring from a carafe. "And the hot chocolate."

"Thanks," Chloe told Lana as Lana poured the coffee. "Hey, why don't you come later? You're only working the early bird shift, right?"

Lana poured a little bit of honey into one of the cups. "Yeah," she said, adding milk, then a lid.

"Dad's coming at ten. If you call him I'm sure he'll bring you by," Chloe suggested, tucking the cups into a cardboard caddy.

"That sounds great. I'll call him, and I'll bring more coffee then," Lana offered.

"Good. How much do I owe you?" 

"Don't worry about it."

"No. Lex is paying. You better take advantage of it," Chloe said with a sweet smile.

"Alright," Lana replied, punching the numbers into the cash register. "The total is seventeen thirty-two."

"Here you go. Keep the change," Chloe said, holding out a twenty dollar bill.

Lana reached for the money, and her fingers brushed over Chloe's. Both girls looked at their hands. It was as if time stood still as their hands remained touching.

"Lana, I can't get inventory to balance," a voice called.

"I'm coming, Monique," Lana called back, taking the money.

Chloe picked up the containers holding the cups. "Thanks, Lana."

"I'll see you around ten," Lana replied with a sweet smile.

"Great," Chloe replied, leaving the Talon.

***

Lana walked around the farmer's market looking for Chloe. She wove through the booths, about to give up and go back to where she had left Gabe when she heard voices. 

"That's classified information," she heard Lex say, amusement in his voice.

Chloe sighed and Lana could almost hear her roll her hazel eyes. "Fine. Nevermind."

Lana walked around a grove of trees. Chloe and Lex were sitting on two swings in a small park, their backs to Lana.

"How do you like rooming with Lana?"

Lana stopped short, waiting for Chloe's answer.

"That's classified information," Chloe replied. Lana could feel her smirk.

"Avoidance? That's not your style. From what Clark said you've enjo-," Lex started.

Chloe jumped out of the swing, rage darkening her features. "What did he tell you?! He had no right. I trusted him!"

Lex stood quickly. "All he told me was that you two seemed to be having fun," he told her, his eyes showing his honesty. "Clark would never tell me something you had told him in confidence."

Chloe visibly relaxed, letting out a breath. "I know."

Lex turned back to the swing, suddenly realizing Lana was standing behind them. "Lana."

Chloe whirled around. "How long have you been there?"

Lana smiled weakly. "Somewhere around 'I trusted him,'" Lana told her. "I brought more coffee."

Lex reached to take the cup from Lana. "Thank you, Lana. I'm going to go find Clark."

"What did you tell Clark that made you that upset?" Lana asked, handing Chloe her coffee.

"If I told everyone that would defeat the purpose of telling him in confidence," Chloe answered, sipping the steaming cup.

"You're right," Lana told her with a laugh. "I never thought I'd see Lex Luthor sitting on a swing. What were you guys talking about?"

"You aren't jealous, are you?" Chloe asked, biting back a smile. When she realized what she had implied she spoke quickly. "Actually, I got tired of standing around so Lex offered to go on a walk with me, and we ended up here."

Lana smiled. "Did you get anything good out of him?"

"Only that he prefers the Kent produce to any other."

"Knowing you, that's enough to make a full-page article for the Torch," Lana said, her voice getting wispy.

"Yeah," Chloe replied softly as Lana stepped forward.

Lana leaned in and pressed her lips to Chloe's. Almost immediately Chloe pulled back.

"I'm-" Lana started.

She was cut off when Chloe leaned in again, this time more sure of herself.

"Chloe!"

"Lana?"

Chloe pulled back with a smile. "Clark and Pete."

"Over here, guys," Lana called to them.

"I told you they hadn't left," Clark said, his voice getting louder as he got closer.

"Yeah, you're always right," came Pete's sarcastic voice.

"Yes, I am," Clark replied.

"Hello, ladies. What are you doing?"

Chloe and Lana glanced at each other with small, amused smiles. "Nothing," they answered together.


	6. 6

Chapter 6

"So, you decided to take a nine-iron to his car? The Lex Luthor I know has more self-control than that," Chloe's voice spoke her skepticism.

"Yes, well, the Chloe Sullivan I know has more respect for the words of her friends when they're trying to keep her from getting hurt," Lex's voice was calm and cool.

When Lana walked into view, she saw Chloe's face grow into a bright smile. 

"Okay, I get your point. Was it fun?" 

"Excuse me?" Lex asked, giving his classic appalled face.

"Lex, you smashed his windshield, then both headlights because he was going to give you a parking ticket. I've wanted to smash something, but I've never done it. How did it make you feel?" she pressed. Lana walked closer and noticed a pad of paper in front of Chloe.

Lex smirked. "That's confidential information."

Lana saw Chloe about to retaliate, and decided to step in before Lex got more than he asked for. "An interview in the Talon? Why don't you just call a press conference?"

Chloe turned her smile on Lana. "Actually, I was working on my article for the Torch, and Lex came in. This is totally off the record, unfortunately."

"I was looking forward to more verbal judo," Lex told Lana. "And she never asked."

"You mean, this could have been on the record?" Chloe asked, her mouth dropping open.

"Chloe, don't fight it. Lex was born doing this," Lana said, scooting into the booth next to Chloe.

"Watch out. Make him mad and he'll bash your car with a golf club," Chloe replied, with a smirk.

"I could say something about that, but I refuse to stoop to that level," Lex threw back, fighting a smile.

Chloe's eyes flared and she started to respond.

Lana laughed silently, putting a hand on Chloe's arm to stop her. "Lex, be nice."

Chloe huffed. "Reprimanded by an employee. Now _that's_ classic!"

Lana rolled her eyes, as Lex stood up.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and banter with you ladies, I have a business meeting," he said, laying a few bills on the table to cover his check. 

"He's just running away," Chloe muttered, only loud enough for Lana to hear.

"Yes, that's what Lex is known for doing. Running from his problems," Lana said sarcastically.

Chloe turned her arm slowly until Lana slid her hand into Chloe's. "There's two sides to everyone," Chloe said seriously.

"Yeah, there is."

"Lana, we need to talk," Chloe said, glancing at the people in the Talon. "In private."

Lana nodded. "Alright. We can go in the back room," she said, standing and leading the way. "Monique, I'll be right back and you can take a break."

"Okay, Lana," Monique replied, taking a tray of drinks across the room.

Once the door was closed Chloe turned to Lana. "What is this? What are we doing?" Chloe asked.

Lana sat on the lone couch. "I don't know, Chloe."

"I mean, are we only doing this to get back at Clark? Or maybe even Ian? Is this just a game?" she asked, sitting next to Lana.

"I thought about that. For me it's not just about trying to hurt Clark for the times he's hurt us," Lana explained.

Chloe nodded. "I know Clark's played with us both, but I don't want him to suffer for it. I've wanted to hit him more than one, but that's not the point. I feel the same way. It's not about Clark, or Ian, or anyone else for that matter."

Lana smiled. "Right, we're talking about us. _Is_ there an us?"

"Do you want th-"

"Don't answer a question with a question," Lana told her with a knowing smile.

Chloe's smile matched Lana's. "Yes, there is. Which means we have to tell our respective guardians, not to mention our trusty friends, Clark and Pete."

"Do we have to?" Lana asked, standing and walking to the door. She leaned back against it as Chloe stood.

"I'm not going to hide like I'm ashamed. I have nothing to be ashamed about," Chloe ranted, walking to Lana. "It's wrong and untruth-"

Lana kissed Chloe briefly. "I was being sarcastic. Who do you want? Clark or Pete? I think it's better if we do it one on one so it doesn't feel like we're ganging up on them."

Chloe smirked. "I'll take Pete. Clark won't hit _you_."

"Chloe, I'm serious. They're going to be more than upset."

Chloe sighed. "I know. I'm meeting Pete at the Torch for a late night session, and Clark said he was coming here. We can meet here afterwards, okay?"

"Fine. Leave your cell phone on."

"I will. You aren't scared, are you?"

"Of Clark? The guy who is about three feet taller than me? The same one that was madly in love with each of us at some point?" Lana asked, with a grin. 

Chloe took Lana's hand. "It will be okay."

Lana gave Chloe a weak smile. "I know," she said, trying to convince herself.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

"Clark, we need to talk."

"That's never good," Clark replied, grimacing.

Lana smiled reassuringly. "I just have something to tell you," she said, leading the way to the same room she and Chloe had been in an hour earlier.

Clark looked skeptical. "What is it, Lana?"

Lana turned to face Clark, her smile gone. "I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Clark asked, stepping closer and letting the door shut behind him.

"Chloe and I are dating," Lana blurted out.

Clark gave a small smile. "I'm glad you each found someone."

"No, Clark. We're dating each other," Lana said after a long pause.

**

"We need to hurry, because I have a hot date tonight," Pete said, jogging into the Torch office.

"So do I," Chloe piped up, realizing her opportunity. 

"With who?" Pete asked, straddling a chair next to Chloe.

"Lana," Chloe answered, forcing herself to look at her best friend.

"Oh, a girl's night out?"

"No, a date."

"I don't get it."

"Lana and I are dating," Chloe said, realizing Pete still didn't understand. "Each other."

**

"Say something, Clark. Scream, cry, hit me. Just don't stand there with that look on your face," Lana pleaded.

"Lana, I would never hit you," Clark said calmly.

"You aren't mad?"

Clark sat on the couch. "I really don't know. I think I saw this coming, but…"

"But you didn't want to believe it," Lana finished, sitting next to him. She put a hand on his knee. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Lana?"

Lana turned as the door opened and Lex walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Lex asked, noticing the somber mood.

"Lex, this isn't a good time," Clark started.

"No, he needs to hear this, too," Lana cut in. "Chloe and I are dating."

**

"What?!" Pete asked, standing and backing away from Chloe. 

"Pete calm down and talk to me," Chloe said, her eyes pleading. "Why are you so angry?"

"Why?! My best friend just told me she was gay. How did you think I'd react?" Pete asked loudly.

"I thought my best friend would support me," Chloe replied.

"Not when-" Pete stopped himself.

"Not when what, Pete?" Chloe asked, her voice demanding.

"You want support, go talk to Clark," Pete sneered.

"You don't mean that," Chloe said in shock, her voice suddenly airy. "Don't say that."

**

"Congratulations, Lana."

"Congratulations?" Clark asked in shock.

"Thank you, Lex," Lana said, turning her attention back to Clark. "Clark, talk to me."

Clark turned to Lana. "I'm not mad, Lana. Yes, I'm disappointed. Who wouldn't be in my position?"

Lex shut the door and walked to Clark. "That's understandable, Clark. It's not wrong to feel disappointed, or to feel anything."

Lana thanked Lex with her eyes. "Right. I want you to be honest."

"Look, we agreed to be friends, right?" Clark asked.

"Right," Lana agreed.

"Would you get mad if I started to date someone?" Clark asked.

"I guess not."

"It's sort of the same thing," Clark told her.

"You're taking this very well, Clark," Lex put in.

Clark stood. "I'm not saying that I'm totally okay with it, but I'm not mad. I mean, now I've lost any chance with either of you."

"You feel let down?" Lex asked knowingly.

Clark nodded. How are you so calm about this?"

"Clark, I grew up where men dating men or women dating women wasn't odd. I think that as long as you're happy it doesn't matter if you're with a man or a woman," Lex answered. "Also, I've never been in love with wither of them, so that makes it easier to accept."

"Can you accept it, Clark?" Lana asked warily.

Clark was quiet for a moment. "It will take some getting used to, but I think I can."

"I just hope Pete takes it as well. Chloe's telling him right now," Lana said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Clark's face dropped. "Where are they?" he asked almost frantically.

"The Torch. Why?" Lana asked, also standing.

"We have to go," Clark said, walking out of the room.

**

"Don't tell me what to think, Chloe," Pete said angrily.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Please talk to me," Chloe urged, holding back tears.

Pete shook his head. "I can't deal with this right now."

"Pete," Chloe called as Pete strode through the office door.

Pete took off at a jog, racing out the front door with Chloe close behind. Lana, Chloe, and Lex were walking up the steps when Chloe ran out of the door.

"Chloe?" Lana asked worriedly.

Tears were streaming down Chloe's face. "He's so angry," she said, watching Pete.

"I'll talk to him," Clark assured her, taking off after Pete.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He's never talked to me like that. I think I just lost my best friend," Chloe said, her voice a whisper. She watched as Pete tried to get in his car, but Clark held the door shut.

Lana put her arm around Chloe. "I think he's just afraid."

"What would he be afraid of?" Chloe asked, watching Pete and Clark argue.

"This is a shock," Lex cut in. "He probably feels like he doesn't know you anymore. I bet he feels like you did the night of the tornado."

"What?" Chloe asked, whirling to face Lex.

"Pete likes you, Chloe," Lana said gently.

"And I left him for you," Chloe said softly.

"Like Clark left _you_ for _me_," Lana finished as Pete drove off.

Chloe walked slowly down the steps as Clark came back towards them.

"I'm sorry. He wouldn't listen to me," Clark told her, his face full of concern for his friend.

Chloe's tears came back full force. She looked to where Pete's car was fading to a small dot. Without a word Clark wrapped her in a hug as Lex and Lana joined them.


	8. 8

Chapter 8

"Hey," Clark said, walking into the shed behind the Ross home.

"How did you know I was here?" Pete asked, sitting against the back wall.

Clark turned on the overhead light. "X-ray vision," he answered simply.

Pete had his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms resting on his knees. "Sometimes that can be a little annoying. Like say, when someone wants to be alone to brood."

Clark sat on a cold, metal stool, facing Pete.

"I don't want to talk, Clark. I'm sorry you made the trip out here for no reason," Pete said, refusing to look at his friend.

"Just because you ignore it doesn't mean it will go away," Clark told him.

"You ignored Chloe, and she went away," Pete pointed out, finally looking up at Clark.

Clark winced. "That was low, Pete."

"You just have to give me time to think," Pete said, laying his head back against the hard wooden slats.

"What is there to think about?" Clark asked.

"I thought I had everything figured out. Then, I found out about you. Now Chloe. I don't know what's real anymore," Pete said, his brown eyes dark.

"I know you liked her, but-"

"I'm not that shallow, Clark," Pete said, his voice showing his hostility. "That makes it hurt more, but it's more than just my feelings."

"Then tell me, Pete. Let me know so I can help," Clark urged.

"You can't help, because you did exactly the same thing. You left me and Chloe for Lana, and now Chloe's left me, too," Pete said, his voice loud.

"She's still your friend. Your best friend," Clark amended.

Pete shook his head slowly. "Can you just go?"

"Pete," Clark tried one last time.

"I'm done talking."

Clark sighed and stood. "Are you still coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the loft," Pete answered.

"Okay, bye," Clark said. He hesitated at the door, glancing back at Pete, then left.


	9. 9

Chapter 9

"Dad?" Chloe asked when Gabe hadn't answered. She mentally prepared herself for whatever he had to say.

Gabe looked from Chloe to Lana and back again. "Sweetie, I love you and I'll support you in anything you do."

Chloe had to fight to keep her mouth from dropping open. "Are you serious?"

Gabe smiled. "Yes, Chlo. I love you. Nothing can change that."

Chloe threw herself into her father's arms. "I love you, too. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Thank you, Mr. Sullivan," Lana told him with a smile.

"Call me Gabe. You know there's going to be different rules now, though, girls," Gabe said seriously.

Chloe groaned. "Dad," she complained.

"I'm serious, Chloe. Other than 'don't touch the dishes until the sink is overflowing,'" he teased.

"You heard that?" Chloe asked in embarrassment. 

"Oops," Lana said with a grin.

Gabe smiled. "When you two go out the rules are the same for any date. When you are in one of your rooms, the door stays open unless you're changing clothes. Understood?"

Chloe nodded. "Understood."

"Yes sir," Lana replied.

"Good," Gabe said, standing. "I'll fix dinner tonight, but I have to get some work done. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Okay, Dad," Chloe replied as Gabe kissed her head and left.

"Wow, I didn't expect that reaction," Lana admitted. 

Chloe smiled. "My dad's supportive. I thought he'd accept it."

"I didn't expect that reaction out of Clark or Lex, either."

"I didn't expect any reaction out of Lex," Chloe said, her eyes questioning. "He wasn't in our plan."

Lana blushed. "I was talking to Clark and he walked in. I figured he'd find out sooner or later and it was best if I told him. At least that way he'd stop pushing Clark on me."

Chloe's face dropped. "What about Pete? What if he never speaks to me?"

"He will. He just needs time. Give him time," Lana said, putting a hand on Chloe's knee.

"All I have is time," Chloe replied. 

Lana moved her hand to rub Chloe's back in small circles. "Want to go talk to him?"

Chloe thought for a minute. "Yeah. Want to come with me?"

"Of course," Lana replied.

Chloe smiled. She leaned in to kiss Lana, then got up. "He's probably at home."

The ride to the Ross' was quick. Chloe and Lana got out, and Chloe led the way to the door. She rang the doorbell, then reached over for Lana's hand.

"Hey, Chloe," a boy answered with a grin. 

"Hey, Mike. Is Pete here?" Chloe asked, smiling back.

"He might be. Let me check," Mike said, walking a few feet back into the house. "Hey, Petey! You here?!"

"He's with Clark," a voice yelled back. "Stop screaming."

Mike turned back to Chloe and Lana. "He's at Clark's."

"Thanks, Mike," Chloe said, pulling Lana off of the porch. "Let's go to Clark's."

Chloe and Lana heard voices as they stepped out of the car.

"Clark, stop pushing it. I'll deal with it my own way," Pete said in an exhausted tone.

"Alright, Pete. I just don't want you and Chloe mad at each other," Clark's voice came back.

Chloe took Lana's hand to stop her from going up the stairs.

"Me either, but you don't understand," Pete said.

"Chloe loves you. Not the way you want her to, but you mean a lot to her. You're her best friend. She needs people to support her."

"Then you be there for her," Pete said, his voice on the edge of hostility.

"It's not the same and you know it."

"You and her have a lot in common. Both of you-"

"Pete, that's enough," Chloe said firmly, her tone angry. "Don't you dare talk to him like that. This is between me and you, and you don't have to drag Clark through the mud in the process."

"Chloe," Lana warned, squeezing Chloe's hand.

Chloe softened. "I'm sorry, Pete, but this isn't about Clark, and you know it."

"I didn't say it was about Clark. I said that if he wants to support you, he can go right ahead. That doesn't mean I have to," Pete retorted.

Chloe winced.

"Clark, I need to make an order with your mom. Can you help me find her?" Lana asked.

Clark nodded in understanding. "Sure, Lana."

Chloe sat on the couch. "Pete, all the things Clark said are true. I don't want you mad at me. What can I do to fix it?"

"Nothing," Pete muttered almost inaudibly.

Chloe's eyes started to water. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, but you did," Pete replied.

Chloe took a deep breath. "I don't know how to make it better. This is the way it is."

Pete stood, walking across the loft. "You and Lana," he muttered again.

Chloe stood, squaring her shoulders. "Are you mad because I'm dating someone? Or are you mad because I'm dating _Lana_?" she asked, demanding an answer.

Pete turned to face her. "I'm mad because I'm supposed to know you. We're supposed to be best friends, Chloe. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other. If you were a lesbian you should have just told me. Then I wouldn't be so angry."

Chloe looked taken aback as she walked to Pete. "It's not something I planned. Hell, two weeks ago I was making out with Ian in my living room with the lights off."

"Yeah, about that-"

"No, no, no. Don't change the subject," Chloe told him. "It just happened gradually as Lana and I got closer. I didn't just wake up one morning and say 'I think I'll be gay now.'"

"But it's- You're my-" Pete tried to say.

Chloe put a hand on Pete's arm. " I'm still Chloe. I still work on the Torch. I still go to the ends of the earth to confirm my meteor theories. And most of all, I still need my best friend."

"Can you just give me some time?" Pete asked.

Chloe nodded. "You got it."

"Thanks," Pete answered, leaning in to give Chloe a hug.


	10. 10

Chapter 10

"Hey," Lana said, walking up to Chloe's locker.

Chloe smiled. "Hey, Lana. Ready for the Bio test?"

Lana groaned as Chloe shut her locker. "I'm horrible at math."

"You'll get it. Besides, Clark spent almost three hours last night reviewing with you, and you'd break his heart if you failed," Chloe said, looking at Lana out of the corner of her eye to gauge her reaction.

Lana took Chloe's hand hesitantly. They had never talked about how open they would be at school, so they were taking baby-steps. Holding hands was as much as they had attempted so far.. "Thanks for the encouragement. I knew I could count on you."

"What can I say? I'm reliable," Chloe told her, walking into the classroom. She stopped so suddenly that Lana walked into her. 

"What is it?" Lana asked, moving past Chloe. Lana gasped when she saw the chalkboard. Written on it was a single word: DYKE.

Chloe gritted her teeth, refusing to let go of Lana's hand.

"Come on," Lana said softly, pulling Chloe to their lab table.

Before they sat down Pete and Clark walked into the room. Pete was laughing, but he immediately stopped when he saw what everyone was looking at. Anger flashed in his eyes as he stalked to the board and erased the hateful word.

"Who did this?" he asked, turning to face the class. "Who?!"

"Pete, stop. It's okay," Chloe told him, sitting in her seat.

"No, it isn't," Pete replied. "I'll find out who did it."

"Pete, please sit down. It doesn't matter," Lana urged.

Clark walked up behind Chloe and Lana. "Are you okay?"

Chloe turned to him. "We're fine. Sit _down_!" Chloe hissed quietly.

Clark nodded and sat by Pete as the teacher walked in.

***

"How can that be okay?" Pete ranted, walking back and forth in the Torch office. "Who are they to judge you?!"

"Pete, calm down," Chloe told him, taking his hand to stop him from pacing. "No one said it's okay."

"You did," Pete told her.

"Pete, what are you going to do? Are you and Clark going to beat up everyone at school until you find the right person?" Lana asked, glancing at Clark.

"Why aren't you as mad as I am?" Pete asked Clark.

"I am, but I know better than to act on it when I'm that mad," Clark told him.

Pete started to move, so Chloe used her free hand to hold onto his arm to stop him.

"We knew we would have to deal with people acting like this sooner or later," Chloe told him.

"People are afraid of things that are different," Lana said, walking to Chloe's side. "As long as our friends and family support us, we'll be fine."

"But you shouldn't have to be fine," Pete said.

"Pete, I'd love to kill these guys as much as you would, but we can't. All we can do is not be one of those losers," Clark said, walking to his friends.

Pete put his arm around Chloe. "I guess you're right."

Chloe smiled and took Lana's hand as Clark put his arm around Lana. 


	11. 11

Chapter 11

Lana giggled. 

"What?" Chloe asked, pulling back from the kiss.

"Nothing, sorry," Lana apologized, leaning back in. Her lips slanted against Chloe's and Chloe let out a sigh.

Chloe fingers threaded through Lana's hair, and Lana giggled again.

"What?" Chloe asked, getting a little tired of it.

Lana smiled, kissing Chloe's nose. "It tickles."

Chloe rolled her eyes, and stood up, but Lana grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Where you going?" she asked with a smile. She didn't let Chloe answer, but pressed her lips back to Chloe's, running her hand up Chloe's arm.

Chloe laced her fingers with Lana's free hand, then giggled.

"What?" Lana asked, pulling back slightly.

Chloe grinned. "It tickled," she mocked.

Lana's mouth dropped open. "How rude!" she said as Chloe kissed her neck.

Chloe laughed against Lana's neck. "Now you know how I felt."

Lana put her hands on Chloe's small shoulders and pushed her back. "It's all about revenge, is it?"

"Hey, you said it, not me," Chloe told her, licking her lips.

Lana shook her head in amusement. "We better go. We're going to be late."

"I don't know why you're so worried," Chloe said, adjusting her ankle length denim skirt. "It's not like Clark's ever on time." She gave a tug to the long sleeves of her green peasant blouse.

"Maybe not, but Lex always is," Lana pointed out, smoothing her long, pink, patchwork skirt.

"Am I the only one who feels like this is a double date?" Chloe asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Chloe," Lana exclaimed. "So, you noticed, too?"

Chloe couldn't contain a laugh. "We're so bad, Lana," she said, walking out the front door.

Lana locked the door behind herself. "But it's so fun," she admitted.

The drive to Main Street was short, the moonlight illuminating the red car.

"Wow, it's almost empty," Lana said, looking at the empty parking spaces. A few people were walking down the street, window-shopping.

Chloe shrugged. "It's eight o'clock on a Tuesday, and Smallville isn't exactly known for its hopping night-life."

Lana climbed from the car. "We're early. Clark and Lex won't be here for another few minutes."

"It's cold," Chloe said, rubbing her arms.  
"Want to go inside?" Lana asked, replacing Chloe's hands with her own.

Chloe shook her head, her blond hair swishing around her cheeks. "Let's walk."

Lana put an arm around Chloe, trying to transfer body heat, then started to walk.

"Look at the dykes," came a voice from behind them.

Chloe spun on her heel, subconsciously putting herself in front of Lana. "Who's there?"

Three teenage boys stepped out from behind a parked car. As they got closer Lana pulled Chloe back until they were pressed against the cold brick wall. "What do you want?" Lana asked, her voice showing her fear.

"Aw, look guys, she's scared," one of the boys said with mock sympathy.

Chloe bristled, stepping forward to try and push past them.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" the third guy asked in a demanding tone.

Chloe took Lana's hand and tried to push past the guys, but the second one pushed her backwards. The force sent her flying into the wall with a grunt.

"Chloe!" Lana exclaimed. She switched Chloe's hand from one to the other, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"I wouldn't try that again," the first guy hissed.

"What do you want?" Lana repeated.

"To teach you a lesson," the third guy answered, rubbing his hands together. 

"You need to know the difference between right and wrong," the second guy added.

Chloe rubbed her shoulder where it had connected with the wall. "Leave us alone," she demanded, the fear not showing in her voice.

"Leave us alone!" Lana shouted, her eyes frantically looking from one to the other.

The guys laughed, letting down their guard for a split second. Chloe saw her opportunity and pushed Lana through them, sending her flying.

"Lana, run!" Chloe yelled. "Get Lex and Clark!"

Lana glanced back at Chloe before sprinting away.

"You'll pay for that," the first guy warned, moving closer to Chloe, and pushing her into the wall again.

Lana ran as fast as she could. She got to the front of the restaurant as Lex was pulling up. "Lex, help!" she screamed, her chest heaving.

The tires squealed as Lex slammed on the brakes. Before the car had stopped moving he jumped out. "What's wrong?"

"They- They have Chloe," Lana told him, gasping out the words between breaths. She pointed down the street.

Lex reached back into the car, then slammed the door. "Stay here," he commanded, walking swiftly toward the group at the end of the sidewalk.

Lana jogged after him.

Lex turned back, still walking. "_Stay here_," he demanded firmly.

Chloe had her back against the wall as if she was trying to melt into it. As the guys advanced she started to slide down the wall.

"I suggest you step away from the lady," Lex said, his voice conveying his control.

The guys turned. "We're not afraid of you, rich boy."

"Perhaps you didn't understand. Get away from her," Lex's voice boomed with authority, turning something in his hand over and over.

"Fag lover," the first teased.

Lex held out the object in his hand, switching it on. An electric blue energy sparked from the end of the taser. "Now."

"Man, it's not worth it," the second guy told the third.

"Fine," he responded, shooting Lex a dirty look before walking away.

Lex flipped off the taser, then pocketed it. He took Chloe's hand and pulled her to her feet. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Chloe so she could wipe the tears from her eyes.

Lex glanced over at Lana. She was gesturing wildly at Chloe as Clark climbed out of the car. Pure alarm registered on Clark's face as his eyes darted to Lex and Chloe. Clark put a protective arm around Lana then walked to Chloe and Lex.

Chloe sniffed, moving to lean against Lex when he held his arm out. He tightened his arm around her, glancing up and down the dark street.

"Are you okay?" Lana and Clark asked at the same time. Lana shrugged off Clark's arm and wiped a tear from Chloe's cheek.

"I- I think so. You?" Chloe asked, holding on to Lana's wrist.

Lana nodded.

"Ladies, we either need to get inside, or leave. It's up to you if we stay or not, but it's not safe out here," Lex told them.

"Can we go somewhere?" Chloe asked, looking at her friends.

"Let's go to the mansion. We'll be the safest there," Clark suggested, leading the girls back to the cars.


	12. 12

Chapter 12

"Clark, look. I appreciate the thought, but you don't have to follow us around. We'll be fine," Chloe told him. She was sitting at a table in the Talon, trying not to blow up at Clark.

"I just worry about you, Chloe. I always have. Besides, you don't know that you'll be completely safe," he said, glancing around the coffee shop with a wary eye. "People are staring."

"You're not helping," Lana deadpanned, giving Clark a warning look. She crossed her arms over her chest to give herself more of an authoritative air.

"We'll be fine," Chloe repeated, taking Lana's hand.

"But how do you know?" Clark pressed.

"Clark, get rid of the mother-bear routine. It was cute at first, but now it's downright annoying," Lana said, her temper getting away from her.

"Lana, he means well. Don't you, Clark?" Chloe asked, knowing how protective Clark could be.

"How do you know?" Clark asked again.

"Okay, I'm tired of being nice," Chloe said, digging into her purse. "I know because I have this." She slammed an object onto the table with a bang.

Lana's eyes widened as Clark's mouth dropped. He reached for it, but Lana snatched it away.

"You have a taser?" Lana asked in shock.

Chloe nodded, gauging Clark's reaction. "Lex gave it to me, and I'll use it on Clark if he doesn't give me some space."

Clark put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. You should have told me."

Chloe shrugged. "Lex didn't think you'd approve, but he wanted me to have it."

"Why didn't he give _me_ one of these?" Lana asked, looking at the taser in her slim hand.

"He did. There's another one at home," Chloe told her, laughing when Lana's face lit up.

"I have to go," Clark said, sliding out of the booth. "Be careful."

Chloe rolled her eyes, holding out the taser.

"We will, Clark," Lana responded, pulling Chloe's arm down so that the taser was pointed at the table and not Clark.

"Bye, Clark," Chloe said, giving him a smile.

"Hey, Pete. Bye, Pete," Clark said as Pete walked up.

"Isn't getting Clark with a taser a secret dream of yours, Chloe?" Pete asked with a grin, sliding into the now empty booth.

"Knowing Clark it probably wouldn't phase him. It's amazing how invincible he seems," Lana said thoughtfully, not noticing the panicked look that flitted across Pete's face.

"I just came by to check on you, but from the look you're giving me I think I won't," Pete said, reading Chloe's face.

"Good choice," Chloe said proudly. "I'm fine. Lana's fine. You're fine. Clark's fine. Lex is fine. Mrs. Kent's fine. Mr Ke-"

"Okay, I get the picture," Pete cut her off. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Pete," Chloe told him with a bright smile.

"Bye," Lana replied.

Chloe turned to Lana. "Was it something I said?" she asked with an impish smile.

Lana chuckled, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Chloe's. If everyone was going to stare at them, they might as well put on a good show


End file.
